


Beauty & The Swan

by The_SUPREME_Bananun



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Angst, Dark One Emma Swan, Eventual Romance, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Dark One Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SUPREME_Bananun/pseuds/The_SUPREME_Bananun
Summary: Regina Mills is a bookish young woman who craves nothing more than freedom from her mother's grasp. Her chance doesn't come until her father goes missing and it falls upon her to find him. What she didn't expect was to find an old castle with a beast dwelling in the inside, but Regina finds herself drawn to the beast in a way she's never felt.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Beauty & The Swan

There were once stories of a kingdom that rested in the northern hills of the Enchanted Forest. The kingdom was ruled by the royal White family. The king and queen , Prince Charming and Snow White, were generous rulers who always had their people’s best interests at heart. They were kind and well known throughout the land but perhaps the most intriguing part was their daughter. Her name was Emma Swan. She was rumored to have long golden hair that shone like the sun itself and eyes that were the color of sage with hints of emerald. Emma was the beloved princess of the White kingdom but no one outmatched her parent’s love. Even so, love was not what Emma thought about. Instead of dreaming about knights on horses and a romance that was based on what her parents called “True Love”, Emma bided her time by training and protecting her family. It was all she thought about and all she cared to do, afterall, she felt it was her duty. However, she became so overcome with the need to protect those she held dear that she forgot how to appreciate what she had. It wasn’t until a raging storm had fallen over the valley where the kingdom lay that her mistake was something she paid dearly for. 

A hooded figure made its way through the sprawling fields of green that lay in front of the castle. The castle itself was normally a beautiful creme color that stood out in the sun but once the clouds had swallowed the sun, the walls had turned to an ugly shade of gray in the shadow. The figure continued till it came to a stop in front of the castle doors, their cloak soaked thoroughly by the incessant downpour. A wrinkled hand raised and reached for the large door knocker using it only twice before the hand retreated once more into the sleeve of their cloak. Emma had heard the sound from where she sat in the sitting room. Her father moved to stand up but Emma held up a hand.

“Don’t. I’ll be back.” With that, she stood and made her way to the door, stopping only to grab the sword she had resting by the door. Once it was firmly in her grasp, she gripped the handle of the door and opened it in one swift movement. “Who goes there!?” Emma said, her voice going deeper to intimidate whoever dared to knock on the castles door. 

She was surprised to find that the intruder was nothing but an older man in a soaked cloak. The man took off his hood to expose his mousey brown hair.

“Please Miss. I’m looking for shelter from the storm.” 

Emma’s gaze raked up and down the man and she noticed he had a cane that he was leaning on. He was poor, that much was clear. “And why should I trust a commoner like you?” Emma questioned. 

The man frowned, the creases in his face becoming more pronounced with the small movement. “Don’t you have it in your heart to help someone like me? I don’t think I’m asking for much Miss. I’ll even stay in the stables if you prefer.” Emma stiffened. She did not like the idea of this stranger staying somewhere she could not see him. No, she just needed to protect her family. Besides, it wasn't like the rain would hurt the man. Emma came to a conclusion in her head. “I’m sorry. I cannot let you stay here.” 

The man looked taken aback but he quickly straightened himself, his gaze darkening. “And may I ask why?” The man asked. 

Emma scowled at that. Normally the people that came to the castle doors would leave as soon as they saw the sword in her hand but this man had the audacity to question her answer. Emma leaned forward, her face inches from the man’s own. 

“Because I don’t trust you.” With that, she took a step back and pointed towards the gates that marked the edge of the castle’s grounds. “Now leave, and don’t come back.” 

The man took a step back, his brows furrowing for a moment before all traces of worry and disappointment disappeared from his face. He let out an unsettling giggle before he stood straight, the cane clattering to the ground. “I don’t think I will dearie.” 

Emma watched as the man disappeared in a puff of dark purple smoke only to reappear a moment later looking nothing like he had only moments before. His cloak was gone and was replaced with an outfit of leather but the strangest thing was his skin. It was dark green and was covered in what looked to be scaly bumps. Emma felt her lips curl in disgust as she tightened her grip on her sword handle. 

“What are you?!” The man giggled again, stepping closer to Emma. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Emma felt her patience wearing thin. “I would, that’s why I asked!” The man smiled, showcasing a row of sharpened teeth. “Ooh, you’ve got some fire!” 

Emma felt herself snap and the next moment, her sword was through the man’s chest. The man didn’t falter or even stumble. Instead he looked down at the sword that had impaled him, his dark eyes narrowing with annoyance. “Well now, that’s just rude.” 

Emma just gawked at the sight before her. The man raised his hand and the sword disappeared in a puff of smoke reappearing a second later in the man’s outstretched hand. “How? What?” The man’s smile transformed into a sneer. “It’s going to take much more than that to kill me dearie. But I do think you’ve just solidified my decision.” Emma felt a pool of dread fill her gut. She had to get back to her family. She turned on her heel to go back inside but the heavy wooden doors slammed shut. “Going somewhere?” Emma whirled around and glared at the man. “Let me go! I demand it this instant!” The man shook his head, a series of small tut’s coming out of his mouth. “And that’s where you’re wrong. I can’t be told what to do Ms. Swan.” Emma stood still, a chill coming over her. 

The man continued, his features becoming more impish with each teasing step he took. “Because you cannot love, at least not wholly, you’ll have to learn.” Emma flinched, almost as though she had been slapped. “I can too love!” The man chuckled. “Ah, no you can’t. Afterall, you couldn’t even find it in your own heart to let a poor, sick man stay one night.” Emma clenched her hands. “I can’t trust you! I can’t trust anyone!” The man nodded to himself. “And that is why this is necessary.” 

Emma’s eyes widened, her foot going back a step. She opened her mouth but she couldn’t speak. A gray smoke began to rise from the ground and began to snake its way up her body. Emma swiped at it with her hands, trying to shake it off but it only crept higher and higher until she could only see the face of the man before her. 

“You have to learn to love Ms. Swan. Until you can, you will become what you are deep inside. Emotionless, a shell of what you are now.” Emma felt rage fill her but she could do nothing but resign to the smoke that had almost completely engulfed her. “However, I am not going to give you nothing.” The man waved his hand and held out a blood red rose, its petals gleaming. “This will be your timer. Find love before all the petals fall and your curse will be undone.” 

Emma watched as the rose remained in the air once the man let go of it. “Now, I do believe things will be a bit different once you wake up, but don’t take it too personally.” 

With that, the man disappeared in a puff of smoke and the grey smoke took over Emma. Then everything went black.

_____________________________________________________________________________


End file.
